


Sa Myeongdong Magdamag

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aswang AU, Gen
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sobrang malas lang ni Minghao. As in, 'yung parang dapat hindi na lang siya umalis ng bahay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sa Myeongdong Magdamag

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anymore tbh gusto ko lang magsulat sa Filipino at ito 'yung nangyari
> 
> at kung may pagkakamali ako (sana wala naman), pakisabi na lang haha. salamat~

**Sa Tabi ng Bilihan ng Tteokbokki**

“Ikaw na lang magdrive,” wika ni Seungcheol sabay ang paghagis ng susi ng kotse niya kay Minghao. Nandiyan lang sa tabi niya si Seungkwan, matamlay dahil lasing, dahil kahit papa'no ay susuportahan pa rin siya ni Seungcheol.

“Hindi ka na bibitiwan niyan, no?” tanong ni Minghao, na hanggang ngayon ay nakatingin lang kay Seungkwan at sa mata niyang pumipikit nang mabagal.

“Uminom din ako,” ipinaliwanag ni Seungcheol. Edi siya na ang responsable.

“Tangina, sige nga.” Binukas ni Minghao 'yung kotse at nagpasalamat na hindi na 'yung antigong mabaho noong bagong graduate pa si Seungcheol ang ginagamit niya. May amoy pa na bago. Presko. Mukhang suwabe din.

Sa likod sina Seungcheol at Seungkwan, ang ulo ni Seungkwan sa kandungan ni Seungcheol, ang mga daliri ni Seungcheol lumalakbay sa buhok ni Seungkwan. Ang himbing ng mukha ni Seungkwan na kanina pa'y parang makatutulog na siya sa bangketa. Samantala si Minghao—na hindi nakainom sapagkat naalala niya na kailangan niyang pumasok nang maaga bukas kahit Linggo iyon at sobrang sawa na siya sa pagmumukha nina Soonyoung at Jihoon—ay mukhang gusto pumatay ng tao.

“Doon na lang sa 'yo muna 'yung kotse ko, ha?” sabi ni Seungcheol. “Iuwi mo ta's kukunin ko bukas.”

“Sure ka?” tanong ni Minghao. “So ano, ihahatid ko muna kayo sa bahay mo o…?”

“Doon daw kay Seungkwan,” sagot ni Seungcheol. Tapos bulong niya kay Seungkwan: “Babe, sa'n ka ulit nakatira?”

“Sa…” Kumuot 'yung noo ni Seungkwan. “Saan ba 'yun? Sa Hongdae. Dadaan ka muna sa eskinita.” Bigla siyang ngumiti. “Naala mo 'yun? Bumili tayo ng chicken doon. First date natin.”

Nakasusuka.

Umoo si Seungcheol. “Uwi na tayo, ha? Kailangan mo nang matulog.” Ang malumanay niyang magsalita, parang hindi siya, parang bigla niyang iniwan 'yung pagkabulgar niya sa bahay.

Nagsimula nang magdrive si Minghao. “Hoy, Seungkwan,” sabi ni Minghao, habang tinitingnn niya ang pares sa rearview mirror, “bakit mo ba siya nagustuhan?”

“Malay ko,” sagot ni Seungkwan.

“Supot siya, 'di mo ba alam?”

“Pake ko diyan,” sumbat ni Seungkwan. “Kung nasasarapan ako, edi 'yun. Tapos.”

Tumawa nang malakas si Seungcheol. “Dapat 'di ka na lang nagtanong, no?” sabi niya kay Minghao.

“Oo nga. Bastos pala nito.”

“Narinig ko 'yun.”

“Tumahimik ka, bwiset.” Tiningnan ni Minghao si Seungcheol sa salamin. “Bakit 'di na lang doon sa 'yo?" tanong niya.

“Nandiyan si Jeonghan, e. Ang kalat niya. Baka mainis si Seungkwan,” sagot ni Seungcheol.

Kumaliwa si Minghao at tumahimik din habang nilalambingan ni Seungcheol si Seungkwan, 'yung tipong may hipo kasama ang pagbulong ng mga ewan. Binuksan ni Minghao ang radyo at umasa na lang na maayos ang mga tugtog. Talkshow ang natagpuan niya; hindi niya kilala 'yung mga nagsasalita pero nagustuhan niya ang mga boses nila. Paglampas niya sa isang estasyon sa Hongdae, bigla ulit nagsalita si Seungcheol sa kaniya.

“Kumanan ka dito,” sabi ni Seungcheol. Lumagpas si Minghao sa isang restaurant na nagbebenta ng chicken at huminto sa harap ng apartment complex. Hinawakan ni Seungcheol 'yung balikat ni Minghao at sinabi, “Maraming salamat, ha. May utang ako sa 'yo,” at ginising si Seungkwan para sabihin na nasa bahay na sila.

“Libre mo na lang ako, okay na,” sabi ni Minghao. "Ingat."

“Ingat din.”

Babalik pa si Minghao sa Myeongdong, kaso bigla niyang naisip na dapat matulog na lang siya sa loob ng kotse at hintayin na lumabas si Seungcheol bukas nang umaga. Baka ma-late siya bukas. Baka magalit si Seungcheol. Binaba niya ang bintana at nagsindi ng sigarilyo bago bumuwelta papunta sa bahay niya. Dumaan siya sa isang bilihan ng tteokbokki at huminto para bumili ng mga pinirito at Coke at doon kinain para hindi mangamoy ang kotse. Pagbalik niya sa kotse, magaalas-dos na pala.

Halos wala nang kotse sa daan at kahit ang mga lumabas para uminom ay pauwi na rin. Malapit na siya sa tirahan pero dumilim ang paligid, natabunan ng anino.

“Tangina, umayos kayo,” wika ni Minghao, ang boses niya'y nanginginig (dahil sa lamig, siguro). Nakailang pagbuksan at pagpatay ng headlight na siya noong naunawaan niya'y may nakaharang sa daan.

Nagmura siya at ibinaba ang bintana.

“Gago!” sigaw ni Minghao. Bumalik ang mga ilaw sa daan at sa mga gusaling naroroon. Sa harap ng kotse ay isang aso, kasingtangkad ng kotse at kasinglapad. “Tangina, umalis ka nga diyan,” sabi niya sa aso.

Tinitigan lang siya.

“Ano ba,” wika ni Minghao, parang maiiyak na (dahil sa kulang ng tulog, yata). “Alis nga.” Binusina niya nang matagal para takutin 'yung aso pero wala. “Hoy, gago, aswang ka ba?”

“Hindi,” biglang wika ng aso.

Mabilis bumalik sa loob ng kotse si Minghao at itinaas ang bintana. “Tangina naman,” sabi niya sabay ang mabilis at magulong pag-atras. Bumuwelta siya at nagisip ng bagong daang pauwi habang kumahol nang malakas ang aso sa likod niya.

 

 

 

**Sa Exit ng Estasyong Myeongdong**

“Pare, parang nababaliw na ako,” sabi ni Minghao kay Junhui sa opisina habang kumukuha siya ng tubig sa dispenser at gumagawa ng kape si Junhui.

“Kailan ba hindi?” tukso ni Junhui.

“Tigilan mo nga ako. Kasi, heto 'yun. Alam mo naman na lagi last train 'yung kinukuha ko pauwi, diba? At lagi akong nakakatulog nang walang problema. As in, nagigising ako 'pag malapit na.

“Last week, kasi, may pumasok na babae doon sa Dongdaemun. Ganda niya, grabe. At suwerte ako na tumabi siya sa akin kahit andaming upuan diyang bakante pa. Tutal, ako lang naman ang nandoon.

“Nakatulog ako at paggising ko sa Myeongdong, wala na siya. Pero, shet, ang ganda talaga ng panaginip ko.”

Itinanong ni Junhui, “Ano 'yun?”

“Naglalakad ako sa gubat—tangina, 'wag kang tumawa. Alam mo 'yung pakiramdam na wala ka nang kailangan pagisipan? 'Yun 'yun, e. Parang wala akong trabaho o kailangang bayarin. Ang gaan, grabe.

“Tapos sa next day, nandoon naman si girl. Kinausap ko ata siya. Sabi ko na ang ganda ng damit niya. Napakaputi, diyosa ang peg. Nakatulog na naman ako at paggising ko, wala na naman siya. Ganda naman ng panaginip ko. Nasa beach ako at nandoon siya sa tubig, nagpapalamig.

“Akala ko nga na baliwala lang 'yun. Random nga, kaya hindi siguro ito uulit, diba? Kaso noong Miyerkules, ayun na naman siya.

“Kinausap niya ako in Chinese, pare. Na-in love ata ako o ano. Sabi niya sa 'kin na pagod na ako. Pinatulog niya ako. Gigisingin daw ako 'pag nasa Myeongdong na 'yung tren.

“Pero 'di ako makatulog. Ang weird kasi ng panaginip ko. Nakakatakot na hindi, kagaya noong ginamit ko 'yung kotse ni Seungheol pauwi kaso tumutuloy lang 'yung daan. Wala nang right o left turn. Ilang beses ko din dinaanan 'yung ilang mga building doon, katulad ng Shinsegae.

“So, ayun, nagising ako. Pinakandong niya pala ako sa balikat niya. At ramdam na ramdam ko talaga 'yung balikat niya. Parang buto't balat siya, e. Ang bango pa, amoy bulaklak na 'di ko alam. Pero, tangina, noong tiningnan ko 'yung sarili ko sa bintana, wala siya! Nakakandong ako sa ere! Pero alam ko na nandoon siya. Kinausap pa ako at lahat.

“Ang bigat ng pakiramdam ko pagdating ko sa Myeongdong, pare. Parang naaawa ako. 'Di nga ako takot, naawa lang. Gusto ko sana siyang kausapin kasi ang lala yata ng kuwento niya.”

Kumuot 'yung noo ni Junhui at ininom na lang niya ang kape. “Lasing ka ba noon?”

“'Di nga, e. 'Di na ako umiinom. Baka kasi kung anong magawa ko 'pag lasing ako.”

 

 

 

**Sa Harap ng Isang Branch ng Aritaum**

“Excuse po,” tanong ng isang lalaki kay Minghao. “Alam mo ba kung paano pumunta sa Myeongdong Cathedral? Kararating ko lang galing sa probinsiya at magkikita sana ako ng kaibigan doon.”

“Uh, oo. Diretso ka lang doon at kumaliwa sa may Innisfree,” sagot ni Minghao.

“Puwede mo ba akong samahin?” Gabi na at pasara na ang mga tindahan sa Myeongdong. Pauwi na ang mga tao, tungo sa estasyon nang malalaking grupo. Kung mawala siya, wala na siyang matatanungan. “Pero kung busy ka, okay lang. Mahahanap ko rin.”

“Sige, sasamahin kita. Baka kasi kung saan-saan ka lilibot,” sabi ni Minghao at ngumiti nang malaki 'yung lalaki.

Pagliko nila sa Innisfree, biglang napahinto si Minghao.

“Teka… dinaanan na natin yung Skinfood na 'yan,” wika niya.

“Talaga?”

“Oo. At 'yung Adidas.”

“Pero dumaan tayo sa isang kanto, diba?”

“'Yun nga 'yung weird, e.” Naglakad muli si Minghao. “Sige, tuloy na lang tayo.” Umabot sila sa isang sulok ng Myeongdong, sa tindahan ng tsaa. “Huh? Nasa kabilang banda na tayo.” Naglakad pabalik sa main street si Minghao, 'yung lalaking sinama niya tahimik na lang. Ayaw niyang aminin sa kasama niya na napipikon siya kasi pabalik-balik sila sa isang maliit na eskinita na malayo sa pinakamalaking kalye ng Myeongdong.

“Napapagod ka na yata,” wika ng lalaki. “Hindi mo ba kailangang umuwi? Gabi na.”

“Sige na, one last. Kung hindi pa natin nahanap, baka puwede mong tawagin 'yung kaibigan mo para sunduin ka,” sabi ni Minghao. Pagliko nila sa isang eskinita, nagulat si Minghao na nandiyan sila sa Myeongdong Cathedral. “Ano…?”

“Maraming salamat,” sabi sa kaniya ng lalaki. “Ingat ka pauwi, ha?”

Nganga pa rin si Minghao. “Paano…? Sigurado ako na ang layo na natin kanina.”

“'Di bali. Nandito na tayo, diba? Sige, umuwi ka na. Napagod ka pa dahil sa 'kin.” Ang laki talaga ng ngiti niya. Makintab at maputi pa 'yung ngipin.

“Sige,” wika ni Minghao. “Mauna na ako.” Pagtalikod niya sa lalaki, nakita niya na malapit siya sa isang pasukan ng estasyon. Lumakad siya papunta roon nang mabilis, sapagkat sa kalsada na lamang ang natitirang ilaw.

**Author's Note:**

> malaking aso (Mingyu), white lady (Pinky), tikbalang (Seokmin)


End file.
